The present relates generally to microbial compositions for degrading toxins resident in soil and facilitating plant growth and for degrading hydrocarbon contaminants in water. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel mixture of micro-organisms which are capable of decomposing hydrocarbon contaminants in soil or water.
Microbial compositions are known in the art as soil amendments. These microbial soil amendments are represented by the following patents.
Japanese Patent No. J6 0027672A issued to Nippon Life in 1985 discloses a fertilizer that has nitrogen fixing bacteria, cellulose decomposing bacteria, and disease resisting qualities. The patent does not, however, discuss phosphorous-liberating qualities. Furthermore, the main disadvantage of utilizing this patent's fertilizer is that several bacteria must be inoculated into a nutrient medium to form Culture A, and several different bacteria must be inoculated into a separate nutrient medium to form Culture B. The two cultures are then combined and ready for use. The present invention provides a ready-made mixture of bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No 4,551,164 issued to Tenzer in 1985 shows a combination of a mixture of a bacteria and algae to promote plant growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,429 issued to Lovness in 1978 discussing a soil-improving combination of micro-organisms, enzymes, bone marrow, yeast, potassium citrate with sway flower and wheat. The micro-organisms include those that fix nitrogen and liberate phosphorous, potassium and trace elements. This patent does not disclose disease and pest fighting qualities nor phosphorous-releasing qualities as does the present invention. Furthermore, the patent discloses this soil supplement for addition to potted plants only. The Mystic Microbe describes a method not only for potted plants and gardens, but also for agricultural use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,060 issued to Lindert in 1965 discusses encapsulated nitrogen-fixing bacteria wherein the capsule includes bactericide to create a good bacteria growing environment around the capsule. The preferred species of nitrogen-fixing bacteria are discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,826 issued to de Rendon in 1965 employs a mixture of sulphate-producing bacteria to acidify salt- and alkali-containing soils.
U.S. Pat. No. 2767072 issued to Coanda in 1956 discloses a process for producing a soil regeneration substance by a utilizing a combination of animal paunches, vegetation, phosphates, potash, starch, manure, trace elements suspended in colloid lungs, nitrogen-fixing and cellulose-digesting organisms. The patent does not discuss disease and pest fighting qualities nor phosphorous-liberating qualities as discussed in the present invention.
Bacteria generally fall into several major classes with hundreds of species in each class. The bacteria contained in the mixture of the present invention, which is identified by the reference name Mystic Microbe, which is a mixatroph or a heterotroph, includes three major bacterial groups including cellulose bacteria, nitrogen-fixing bacteria and scripto bacteria. A representative sample of the heterotrophic micro-organism mixture has been deposited with the American Type Culture Collection, 12301 Parklawn Drive, Rockville, Md., 20852, USA and has received designation No. ATCC 55139. Characterization studies of the heterotrophic mixture indicate that the mixture contains Arthrobacteria, lactobacillus, and is believed to contain micrococcus.
Cellulose bacteria decompose plant matter which remains in the soil upon death of the plant. These bacteria decompose the stems, leaves, roots and virtually all vegetable matter into humus. As the cellulose bacteria decompose the plant matter, nitrogen and minerals are liberated, thereby enriching the soil.
Nitrogen-fixing bacteria live throughout the upper layers of the soil. These bacteria fix nitrogen from the air and from various plant and animal residues in the soil. The bacteria also neutralize chemicals in oils from the soil, but die in the process. Multiple applications of nitrogen-fixing bacteria are usually needed depending upon soil condition.
Scripto bacteria fight diseases and use antibiotics which combat fungal diseases, nematodes, root rot and insect infestation.
The three basic types of bacteria, present in the Mystic Microbe mixture, are very important in liberating minerals and nutrients already in the soil. Application of the Mystic Microbe mixatrophic mixture assists in achieving and maintaining balanced soil conditions to supply plants with nutrients and fend off disease and insects. Additionally, the Mystic Microbe mixatrophic mixture may be employed in a soil remediation mode as a precursor to planting or utilization of the soil for an ecosystem base.
The mixatrophic composition of the present invention is cultured in non-debittered brewer's yeast or blood meal in the presence of a glycogen source, such as sugar or molasses. The composition of the present invention is resistant to different PH ranges, but will not survive under highly acidic conditions.
In use, the mixatrophic composition may be used in fields at a rate of 20 to 30 gallons per acre, or in gardens at the rate of approximately 1/2 gallon per square yard.